pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW132: Butterfree and Me!
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Having arrived on Wayfarer Island, Ash and company encounter a bunch of Metapod who evolve into Butterfree and then fly off as a part of the island's tradition. They find a Caterpie who didn't evolve into Metapod yet. Reminding him about his old friend, Ash decides to help Caterpie train, so it can evolve and leave with its family on time. With several obstacles like Ursaring and even their archnemisis the Team Rocket trio, will Ash help Caterpie evolve? Episode Plot The heroes continue sailing and encounter a flock of Swanna flying by. Porter is certain they are migrating, moving to a different place. Porter tells them that is Wayfarer Island, a resting stop for migrating Pokémon, or a home for newborn Pokémon before they leave their nest. The heroes come to the island's Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy tells them they can find such Pokémon in the mountains. They go to the mountains and encounter a bunch of Metapod. They soon find them all evolving into Butterfree, pleasing the heroes they saw this wonderful event. The heroes are glad the Butterfree are flying off, but Ash notices a Caterpie, who can evolve into a Metapod. The heroes are surprised it hasn't evolved with its friends. Ash remembers well Caterpie was his very first Pokémon he caught in Kanto and had it evolve into Butterfree, though the latter flew off with a pink-colored one, as it fell in love with it. Ash wonders where Butterfree is now, but knows it has a good life with its mate. Ash realizes this Caterpie is sleeping and runs off to the Pokémon Center. He contacts Prof. Oak, but is startled by his Rotom at the screen. Prof. Oak scolds Rotom, who shocks him back. At any rate, Ash asks one of his Pokémon to be sent back. Ash comes back and seeing Caterpie still asleep, he wakes it up. Ash decides to help Caterpie evolve by having it battle. Ash sends Leavanny, thinking it may be able to help Caterpie evolve due to both of them being Bug-types. The latte is still asleep, so Leavanny uses Energy Ball to wake it up. However, Caterpie becomes scared and runs off. Ash, Pikachu and Leavanny seek Caterpie, who is sleeping on a tree. It wakes up and got terrified of them, then runs to the higher point of the tree. However, it hangs on a branch, which snaps. Caterpie falls down, but Ash rescues it, but bashes himself into the tree. Ash tells Caterpie he had the latter before and cannot ignore it. Instead, he asks it for a training, which Caterpie agrees to. They come to a bush, where Caterpie eats some leaves, then takes a nap. Seeing Caterpie taking naps all the time, Ash, Pikachu and their friends do the same. After some Altaria and Swablu pass by, Caterpie wakes up. Ash has an idea, for a training - he, Pikachu and Caterpie climb trees. Caterpie uses String Shot and swings from tree to tree. Iris does this with the vines, so Ash and Pikachu do it as well, but miss a vine and fall down. Caterpie uses String Shot and binds Ash and Pikachu, saving them from the fall. After a meal, the heroes come back to the Pokémon Center and sleep with Caterpie. The next day, Ash has another day with Caterpie before falling asleep at night. Team Rocket watched this and see Caterpie is taking too much time to evolve. They don't care much for it, as their real target is Pikachu. The next day, the heroes go with Caterpie to harvest berries. Ash and Iris see a claw mark, symbolizing someone's territory. That someone is Ursaring, who chases them down. Seeing Caterpie eating its berries, Ursaring strikes, but Ash saves Caterpie in time and hides. Ursaring passes by and is accidentally shot by Caterpie's String Shot, from the hiding Caterpie and Ash was. The latte runs away with the former from Ursaring. Caterpie starts releasing smell from its antenna, angering Ursaring even more, cornering them both to the end of a cliff. Caterpie Tackles Ursaring and binds it with String Shot. Despite Ursaring freeing itself, it got hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt and runs off. Ash thanks Pikachu and Caterpie, the latter evolving into a Metapod. However, it retains its napping issue. At the Pokémon Center, Cilan and Iris heard next week a bunch of Butterfree will pass by, so if Metapod evolves by then, it could fly off with them. Ash is not certain, since Metapod naps more than it trains. Next day, the heroes run with Metapod and when they take a break, they notice the Butterfree flying to them. Iris suspects they used Tailwind, since they came here a week earlier. Ash wakes Metapod up to conduct the special training, else it may not evolve and leave with Butterfree. At the end of the day, Metapod still hasn't evolved and takes a nap. Ash tries to get it to train, but Pikachu and Metapod get captured by Team Rocket. The latter, after performing their motto, did not count to catch Metapod, but they take it anyway and place Pikachu in a cage, who can't get out even when using Thunderbolt. Ash runs and goes to their balloon, so James sends Amoonguss, who uses Body Slam on him. Ash does not give up, so Metapod, seeing its friend is in trouble, evolves into a Butterfree. Amoonguss hits Ash, who falls down, but is put to the ground by Butterfree's Confusion. Jessie sends Woobat, who uses Air Slash, but misses. Amoonguss uses Hidden Power, but also misses. Butterfree successfully destroys the cage with Psybeam, rescuing Pikachu. While Team Rocket goes after their enemy once more, Pikachu and Butterfree use a combination of Thunderbolt and Psybeam (Ultra Psybolt) to ultimately finish Team Rocket off for good with an explosive blow to save Wayfarer Island. Now the sun rises, waking all the Butterfree up. Seeing its fellow Pokémon, Butterfree flies up. The heroes bid them farewell, but Ash is grim, since his new friend is flying off. Butterfree turns around and sees Ash, who runs to the cliff and bids it farewell. Butterfree flies off and Ash promises they will see each other again as the narrator states that "Extending the hands of friendship, the heroes have helped Butterfree join the migration and start a new life". And also with new and lasting memories, the heroes continue their journey through the Decolore Islands. Quotes :"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Butterfree, Psybeam now!" - Ash's command to punish Team Rocket :"I think we're stuck in the same old rut!" - Meowth :"The same flight pattern to be more precise!" - James :"If only we got frequent flier miles!" - Jessie :"They're all beginning their Migration!" -'' Cilan :"Butterfree, Time to go! They're Taking off!" ''- Ash Ketchum :''"Butterfree, I hope we'll see each other again someday! There's no doubt about it!" ''- Ash Ketchum Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Butterfree Mistakes *The intro for the N arc was used. *Woobat and James' Amoonguss disappeared from where Pikachu and Butterfree punished Team Rocket with Psybeam and Thunderbolt. Gallery Ash remembers the day he caught Caterpie BW132 2.jpg Ash remembers releasing Butterfree to be with its mate BW132 3.jpg Caterpie snoozes BW132 4.jpg Ash sends Leavanny to train Caterpie BW132 5.jpg Ash got bashed into the tree BW132 6.jpg Ash decides to sleep with Caterpie BW132 7.jpg Iris swings vines with Caterpie BW132 8.jpg Ash couldn't reach the other vine BW132 9.jpg Caterpie got a leafy clothing from Leavanny BW132 10.jpg Cilan cannot swing very well BW132 11.jpg Ash sleeps with Caterpie and Pikachu BW132 12.jpg Ash encounters a claw mark BW132 13.jpg An Ursaring chases the heroes BW132 14.jpg Caterpie is saved from Ursaring's attack BW132 15.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Ursaring BW132 16.jpg Despite having evolved, Metapod still takes a nap BW132 17.jpg Metapod goes through vigorous training BW132 18.jpg Pikachu and Metapod got captured BW132 19.jpg Metapod is evolving into a Butterfree Psybolt.png Pikachu and Butterfree firing an astral blow of Psybeam and Thunderbolt, Marking the Combination an astral finish BW132 20.jpg Butterfree bids farewell to Ash }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura